The traditional flat-panel display technology has been gradually developed to mature. Flexible displays will soon become the mainstream of the display field due to the characteristics of light weight and thin profile property, flexibility, and impact resistance. Currently, in the display technology capable of realizing flexible display, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has become the focus of research in the flexible display field in recent years due to the excellent performances such as rapid response speed, wide viewing angle, high brightness and low power consumption and the characteristics such as self-luminousness, bending resistance, etc.
OLED devices are very sensitive to water vapor and oxygen and re prone to decay. An effective encapsulation can prevent the entering of water vapor and oxygen, prevent the aging of organic materials, and prolong the life of the OLED devices.